staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3101; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3102; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Niesamowite przypadki Harrisa Pembletona - Szkolne duchy kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Domisie - Zaproszenie od wróżki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 57/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 22 (90) "Voodoo"; serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 "Kronos Quartet" gra Góreckiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 775; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Trzeba dalej żyć; reportaż; STEREO 13:30 Migracje - Turcy w Niemczech (People on the move.Tuerken in Deutschland); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); reż.:Tilman Buttner; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Podróżnik - Hluhluwe-Umfolozi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Bezpieczny internet - Jak zabezpieczyć komputer ? ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Plansza/Czołówka 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Węgiel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Anioły Europy; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3103; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3104; serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Budzimy do życia - odc.8; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress (txt str. 777) 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1171; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str. 777) 18:00 Trzeba dalej żyć; reportaż; STEREO 18:30 Plebania - odc. 780; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Wolny dzień Grzesia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Usłyszeć ciszę (Hear the Silence); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Tim Fywell; wyk.:Juliet Stevenson, Adie Allen, Hugh Bonneville; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str. 777) 22:05 W obliczu tragedii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zabić w sobie nienawiść; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Pociąg; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Jerzy Kawalerowicz; wyk.:Lucyna Winnnicka, Leon Niemczyk, Teresa Szmigielóówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Helena Dąbrowska, Ignacy Machowski, Roland Głowacki, Aleksander Sewruk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kobiety wobec wojny (Les femmes face a la guerre); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Belgia (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 48/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 49/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 43/52 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 44/52 Marcin klaun; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.106, Przełomowe wyznanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 09:25, 10:25 i 10:59 Pogoda oraz 09:55 i 10:55 Panorama 09:00 Panorama 11:05 Alfabet samorządowy - N - jak nauka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Droga do Composteli (The Spanish Pilgim Trail); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 McGregorowie - odc. 33/65 - Kłopoty; serial kraj prod.Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:40 Zabójcza szarańcza (The perfect swarm) kraj prod.USA (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Panorama 13:55 Mikrokosmos (Microcosmos - Le peuple de l'herbe); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1996); reż.:Claude Nuridsany, Marie Perennou; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 19/27 (37); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 447; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 206; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Kopciuszek - odc.21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Psałterz Wrześniowy - oratorium Piotra Rubika (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Werder Brema - Chelsea 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:35 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:35 Moja mama pije (Mum, lager & me); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Ochrona środowiska. Wyzwania dla Polski u progu XXI wieku - Zatoka Gdańska; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Knopp; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.35 Echa dnia 6.55 Telekurier 7.25 Książki z górnej półki 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Pogoda 7.45 Aktualności Flesz 7.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Częstochowa 8.05 Twój wybór 8.30 Kurier 8.35 Kurier gospodarczy 8.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier 9.45 Kurier gospodarczy 9.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 9.55 Reportaż Trójki 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 10.50 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 11.45 Świat 12.10 Linia brzegowa 12.30 Kurier 12.50 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 13.00 Bo kocham Jazz 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Pogoda 13.50 Czas teatru 14.15 To jest temat 14.30 Kurier 14.40 Pogoda 14.45 9. Festiwat Muzyki Uzdrowiskowej 15.00 Perypetie ze zdrowiem - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Kurier 15.45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 15.55 To jest temat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Pogoda 16.45 Aktualności 16.47 Kartka z kalendarza – kalendarium wydarzeń sprzed lat 16.50 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku 17.05 Trójka tam była 17.30 Kurier 17.45 Pogoda 17.50 Kronika miejska: Rybnik 18.00 Aktualności i Pogoda 18.27 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Po bandzie – magazyn sportowy 19.10 Raport budowlany 19.25 Kronika miejska: Dąbrowa Górnicza 19.30 Na Trójce – magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Pogoda 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22.15 Plus-minus 22.35 Kurier sportowy 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Kurier 23.15 Serial dokumentalny 23.45 O co chodzi? - serial dokumentalny 0.30 Taniec do muzyki czasu (3/4) - serial 2.15 Churchill w niełasce (8-ost.) - serial biograficzny 3.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 10:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 12:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2001 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:35 Ewolucja - komedia SF reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. David Duchovny, Julianne Moore, Orlando Jones, Seann William Scott USA 2001 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 23:20 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 00:20 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 2003 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/20 USA 2004 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Tajemnica Anki - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 715 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabójstwo w parku - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Misja: epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 10/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 62/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Judyta - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Fałszywy trop - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 716 Polska 2003 21:30 Rambo 2 - film sensacyjny reż. George Pan Cosmatos, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Charles Napier, Steven Berkoff USA 1985 23:25 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 00:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:45 Telesklep 02:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (301) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (36): Ślub - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Gdynia 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (61) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 V. I. P. (77) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (302) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (37) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (37): Ślub - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 V. I. P. (78) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (62) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 21.00 Kamienica - prolog 21.30 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (14) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.10 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.40 Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Kraków - puchar ekstraligi 02.20 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.55 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.20 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 USA 2002 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 6/44 USA 08:30 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 65/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/22 USA 1994 10:25 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 36/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 66/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Wczoraj jak dziś - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 USA 2002 15:40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 52 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 4/24 USA 2003 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/22 USA 1994 18:10 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 37/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 53 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 5/24 USA 2003 20:10 Imperium słońca - dramat wojenny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Christian Bale, John Malkovich, Miranda Richardson, Nigel Havers USA 1987 23:15 Derren Brown - kontrola umysłu - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Fort Apache, Bronks - dramat sensacyjny reż. Daniel Petrie, wyk. Paul Newman, Danny Aiello, Ken Wahl, Edward Asner USA 1981 02:15 Szymon szuka szaleńców - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 03:50 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym ok. 6:30,7:00,7:30 Wiadomości skrót; 6:32,7:05,7:34 Pogoda; 6:50, 7:35 Biznesowa piątka oraz 6.33 Był taki dzień 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 22 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzatek Gagatek szuka mieszkania - przygotowania do zimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zaproszenie - Goni bocian żabę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Co tu jest grane ? ; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 W cieniu klasyków wiedeńskich (W cieniu klasyków wiedeńskich) kraj prod.Polska, Holandia (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Śmierć generała; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ze sztuką na ty - Afisz; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Nieparzyści - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; reż.:Ewa Straburzyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wieści Polonijne 13:15 Jesteśmy z .PL; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Kochaj mnie - odc.155; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Od arii do piosenki- Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 A dobro Polski?; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Glob 2006; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzatek Gagatek szuka mieszkania - przygotowania do zimy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Prezentacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (5) Aktorska rodzina Schejbalów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Architektura Warszawy - Czasy Stanisławowskie cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tygodnik "Solidarność" - cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 W obliczu tragedii; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Desperaci - wybuchowa historia PRL-u - Bombowcy ze Śląska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1145; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 564; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Polska Karta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 W obliczu tragedii; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Tygodnik "Solidarność" - cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Architektura Warszawy - Czasy Stanisławowskie cz. I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Przejście przez Berezynę - Januarego Suchodolskiego; STEREO TV Puls 5:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 6:00 Taaaka ryba — program wędkarski 6:40 KinoRozmównica 7:40 Puls wieczoru — program publicystyczny 8:20 Droga do Avonlea (50) — serial familijny 9:20 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava Dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Jak to się robi?: Chleb — pr. dla dzieci 12:20 Perły Toskanii (27): Pistola — serial dokumentalny 13:00 Puls wieczoru 13:40 Telezakupy 14:30 Don Matteo (50) — serial prod. wł. 15:40 Droga do Avonlea (51) — serial familijny 16:50 Jak to się robi?: Miód — pr. dla dzieci 17:20 Perły Toskanii (28) 18:00 Tajemnica puszczy — film fab. 19:55 Puls wieczoru 20:40 Zimna wojna (11) — film dok. 21:40 Sam na sam — film fab. prod. pol. 23:30 Puls wieczoru 0:10 Perły Toskanii (28) — film dok. 0:40 Audiencja generalna 1:50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem — program publicystyczny 2:30 Puls wieczoru 3:10 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 09:55 Niech żyje miłość - melodramat reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Marek Probosz, Katarzyna Walter-Sakovitch, Jerzy Bończak, Bronisław Pawlik Polska 1991 11:35 Dom Latających Sztyletów - film przygodowy reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, Dandan Song, Ziyi Zhang Chiny/Hongkong 2004 13:40 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 15 ost. reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 14:30 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 16:35 Zgadnij kto - komedia romantyczna reż. Kevin Rodney Sullivan, wyk. Bernie Mac, Ashton Kutcher, Zoe Saldana, Judith Scott USA 2005 18:25 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 22:35 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:05 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 00:45 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 02:50 Wonderland - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Cox, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Val Kilmer, Christina Applegate, Kate Bosworth USA/ Kanada 2003 HBO 06:30 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Beverly D'Angelo, Kamala Lopez-Dawson Australia 1994 08:15 Nagroda AFI: Sean Connery - relacja 09:45 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sheldon Larry, wyk. Christine Lahti, Bryan Brown, Brian Kerwin, Caroline Aaron USA 2004 11:15 Dziesiąte lato - film familijny reż. Jörg Grünler, wyk. Kai Wiesinger, Katharina Böhm, Erika Marozsán, Martin Stührk Niemcy 2003 12:55 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny reż. Franziska Buch, wyk. Sidonie von Krosigk, Marie-Louise Stahl, Corinna Harfouch, Katja Riemann Niemcy 2004 14:45 Gra w różowe - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ian Iqbal Rashid, wyk. Jimi Mistry, Kyle MacLachlan, Sue Mathew, Kristen Holden-Reid Kanada 2004 16:15 Letni obóz - komedia muzyczna reż. Todd Graff, wyk. Daniel Letterle, Joanna Chilcoat, Robin de Jesus, Steven Cutts USA 2003 18:05 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 7 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 18:50 Gwiezdne wrota 8 - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2004 19:35 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady - komedia reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Gabrielle Union, Morris Chestnut, Peter MacNicol USA 2004 21:00 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Jennifer Lopez, Jane Fonda, Michael Vartan, Monet Mazur Niemcy/USA 2005 22:40 Wyznania mordercy - film dokumentalny reż. Arthur Ginsberg, wyk. 23:30 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 13 ost. reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 00:30 Pająk - dramat psychologiczny reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Miranda Richardson, Ralph Fiennes, Gabriel Byrne, Lynn Redgrave Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 02:05 Święta dziewczyna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lucrecia Martel, wyk. Mercedes Morán, Carlos Belloso, Alejandro Urdapilleta, María Alche Argentyna/ Włochy/ Holandia/ Hiszpania 2004 03:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:15 Letni obóz - komedia muzyczna reż. Todd Graff, wyk. Daniel Letterle, Joanna Chilcoat, Robin de Jesus, Steven Cutts USA 2003 Polsat Sport 08:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Francja - Kuba 09:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Francja - Kuba 14:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Widzew Łódź 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - studio 18:20 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Kraków 20:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Mistrzostwa Świata - mecz Polska - Japonia 22:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Widzew Łódź 00:30 Rugby - mecz Walia - Wyspy Pacyfiku Ale Kino! 08:00 Deszcz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Majid Majidi, wyk. Hossein Abedini, Zahra Bahrami, Mohammad Amir Naji, Hossein Mahjoub Iran 2001 09:40 Psi pazur - dramat obyczajowy reż. Markku Pölönen, wyk. Peter Franzén, Taisto Reimaluoto, Ahti Kuoppala, Ville Virtanen Finlandia 2004 11:30 Ostatnie lato - dramat obyczajowy reż. Philip Haas, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Sean Penn, Anne Bancroft, James Fox USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 13:30 ostatni seans Whisky Romeo Zulu - dramat katastroficzny reż. Enrique Pineyro, wyk. Enrique Pineyro, Mercedes Morán, Carlos Portaluppi, Martin Slipak Argentyna 2004 15:25 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Początki chińskiej "nowej fali" - film dokumentalny 16:30 ostatni seans Czerwone i złote - komediodramat reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Zdzisław Karczewski, Jerzy Janeczek Polska 1969 18:15 Hokus Pokus - komedia fantasy reż. Kenny Ortega, wyk. Betty Midler, Sarah Jessica Parker, Kathy Najimy, Omri Katz USA 1993 20:00 ale hit! Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 22:25 Maelstrom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Denis Villeneuve, wyk. Marie-Josee Croze, Jean-Nicolas Verreault, Stephanie Morgenstern, Pierre Lebeau Kanada 2000 00:00 Raj na ziemi - dramat polityczny reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Roschdy Zem, Fadila Belkebla, Omar Bekhaled, Farida Rahouadj Francja/Algieria/Belgia/Norwegia 1998 01:45 Historia kina: Skandynawia - film dokumentalny 02:45 Na wylot - dramat społeczny reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Anna Nieborowska, Jerzy Block, Irena Ładosiówna Polska 1973 Canal + Film 08:30 Wulkan - film katastroficzny reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Tommy Lee Jones, Anne Heche, Gaby Hoffmann, Don Cheadle, Jaqueline Kim, Keith David USA 1997 10:20 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Koniec - film katastroficzny reż. Bogusław Linda, wyk. Zygmunt Bielawski, Zofia Czerwińska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Marek Walczewski Polska 1988 13:45 Woody Allen - żyć kinem - film dokumentalny reż. Richard Schickel, wyk. 14:45 Idealny facet - komediodramat reż. Mark Rosman, wyk. Hilary Duff, Heather Locklear, Chris Noth, Mike O'Malley USA 2005 16:25 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 18:00 Zdrady, kłamstwa - i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna reż. Laurent Tirard, wyk. Edouard Baer, Marie-Josée Croze, Clovis Cornillac, Alice Taglioni Francja 2004 19:30 Najświetniejsze hotele świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 reż. Olivier Carreras, Francja 2005 20:00 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 21:20 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon Polska 2005 22:55 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 00:25 Stander z Johannesburga - film sensacyjny reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Thomas Jane, Deborah Kara Unger, David O'Hara, Dexter Fletcher Kanada/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/RPA 2003 02:20 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 03:50 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Górnik Łęczna 08:50 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz FC Empoli - AC Milan 10:40 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 11:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz BOT GKS Bełchatów - Pogoń Szczecin 14:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa 16:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 17:50 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:20 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:50 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Reggina Calcio 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Lottomatica Virtus Rzym - DKV Joventut Badalona 22:40 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 23:10 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 23:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz ŁKS Łódź - Wisła Kraków 02:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 04:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:00 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 16:00 Teen Titans - serial animowany 16:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 17:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 19:00 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 09:00 Szalona prędkość: Superszybkie pociągi - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Szalona prędkość: Pojazdy terenowe - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla Wendy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 15:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:00 Piloci myśliwców - film dokumentalny 17:00 Szalona prędkość: Śmigłowce bojowe - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Szalona prędkość: Na dwóch kołach - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Sunoco - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Telefon komórkowy niszczy stację benzynową - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy - serial dokumentalny 21:00 O krok od śmierci (Sztuka przetrwania): Ucieczka z amazońskiej dżungli - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Kara dla ściganego - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Rodziny na wysokich obrotach - film dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofy: Wielka gołoledź - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Samochody wyścigowe - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 03:00 Szalona prędkość: Śmigłowce bojowe - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Szalona prędkość: Na dwóch kołach - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Sunoco - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Olbrzymie rzutki - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten (Niemcy) 10:15 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Einsiedeln (Szwajcaria) 11:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii - podsumowanie 12:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - FC Basel 13:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz US Palermo - Newcastle United 13:30 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 14:30 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Londynie - waga lekkopółśrednia: Junior Witter - DeMarcus Corley 16:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - FC Basel 16:45 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz US Palermo - Newcastle United 17:15 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Courchevel (Francja) 18:30 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Zakopanem 19:45 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 19:50 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Jeździectwo Puchar Świata w Stuttgarcie 21:00 Golf Turniej US PGA The Tour Championship - najważniejsze wydarzenia 22:00 Żeglarstwo World Match Racing Tour w Hamilton (Bermudy) 22:30 Polo Cartier International Polo 23:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - FC Basel 00:30 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz US Palermo - Newcastle United 01:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Księżniczki piękności - w pogoni za koroną miss 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 The Final Fu - sztuki walki w oku kamery 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Raperska rodzina Runa - reality show 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 Z pamiętnika dziewicy - reality show 22:30 Wspaniałe życie: Britney & Kevin - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Video Mods - miksowanie na ekranie 00:00 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć w Australii - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Czysta nauka: Przetrwać katastrofę - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Za kulisami: Start rakiety - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć w Australii - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Podziemna autostrada w Bostonie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Pszczoły - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Być stworzeniem: Techniki przetrwania - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mosty - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Śmierć w Australii - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Kulisy 11 września: Godzina zero - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lotnisko Kansai - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Epidemie: Biała śmierć - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lotnisko Kansai - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bariery na Morzu Północnym - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:10 Firma - magazyn 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Firma - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku